fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Arriane Alter
About Arriane Alter is a fallen angel like Cam and Daniel , but she is on the 'Good' side. She is a small thin girl with a quirky personality. Luce describes her as a malnourished, smaller version of herself. Arriane has black hair that's tinted red which used to be long until she asked Luce to cut it like hers. She has a scar that starts from the back of her left ear all the way down to her collarbone that Luce notices when she is cutting her hair. Her scar is jagged, marbled and shiny, and it is described as smooth and rough when Arriane put Luce's hand on it. She is the first person that befriends Luce when she first enters Sword & Cross. She shows her way around the school grounds and gives her a brief history of the place. Arriane is probably Luce’s closest friend at the school, apart from Penn . She gave Luce a tour of Sword and Cross. It is possible that Arriane's scar came from the blood of Tess '. In Fallen in Love it is stated that the blood from an Angel is poisonous to another one, and during and after Arriane's confrontation with Tess and the starshot, Arriane complains about a pain in her neck and also states she is coveered in blood. Fallen Arriane is first introduced in Fallen, when Luce first starts Sword & Cross. She is the first person who befriends Luce when she first arrives, by discussing various things, like Randy's gender, the school and the grounds at the school during which Arriane asks Luce to cut her hair the same length has hers. In doing so, Luce discovers a red scar on Arriane's back. After a tiny discussion about it, then go back to discuss the school grounds. Afterwards they go to the field area and discuss the people at Sword & Cross (this is where Luce first sees Daniel, and he flips her off). They both then (Luce and Arriane) go to their History lesson (taught by Mr Cole), before the lesson beings Cam and Arriane discuss about "owning" Luce. Luce and Arriane then go to the cafeteria to have lunch, but is then stopped when Luce bumps into Molly, Arriane then punches Molly in the eye and is then given an electric shock. Torment Arriane does not have a huge part in Torment but is there from when Luce, Miles and Shelby use 'Announcers' to travel to a Casino in Las Vegas. She then takes them to a Diner and back to Shoreline. She also goes to Thanksgiving dinner at Luce's parents house and is in the battle with the outcasts. Passion She shows up in one of Luce's past life with her sister from fallen. Fallen In Love It is revealed in Fallen In Love that Arriane is a lesbian. She was/is in love with a demon called Tess . Tess asks Arriane to come to Hell but Arriane refuses and doesn't want anyone to know about her same-sex romance. In Fallen in Love Arriane is employed at a farm in England because the place was a few minutes fly away from Lucinda. Rapture Relationships Tess They first met each other officially when Tess came to give news of Roland to Arriane and Gabbe . They then began their relationship after seeing eachother in a river sometime later when Tess kissed Arriane, as she had promised herself she would do so if she saw Arriane again. It is said that Arriane felt attracted to Tess even when they were in heaven and didn't know eachother very well. The first and only mention of their relationship is in Fallen in love. It is stated that they spent most of their rare time together, telling stories and braiding each others hair. Arriane wanted to keep their relationship a secret, for fear they wouldn't be accepted, whereas Tess wanted everyone to know about it. Tess said that the first time they met, and said goodbye, she was afraid she would never see Arriane again. Tess was upset when Arriane chose the 'Good side' as she hadn't told her what she had been considering. As Tess had chosen the 'Evil' side without telling Arriane, her response was the same. They parted after their argument. It wasRoland who had brought them back together. Tess asked Arriane to join her in hell, and was upset when Arriane refused. Arriane didn't expect Tess to ask her, as she thought Tess knew her better than that, and knew what her answer would be. Tess tried to kill herself with a starshot after Arraine broke it off with her. Arriane tried to help stop the flow of blood, but couldn't. It is presumed Tess died. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Females Category:Torment Characters Category:Rapture Characters Category:Passion Characters Category:Fallen in Love Characters